Mushspore
Mushspore CREDIT TO The Streamy Gamer Cat for AMAZING CODING. Before you say I stole the OC, I am RainbowMist000000 on a new acc and am revamping him Appearance Mushspore is a pretty sickly shade of green/yellow with brown eyes. He is pretty malnourished leading to him being small, weak and bones being pretty visible. His horns are small as well as his wings. He has yellow mushrooms growing down his spine. Personality He likes reading a lot if he can get his talons on the scroll. He dislikes areas that are bright and dry and prefers damp or dark places. He is pretty quiet and slightly depressed. Most of his past experiences with other MudWings were him being hunted down. He is extremely antisocial and nervous around others due to that. Another thing that contributes to him being antisocial and his mild depression is his self-consciousness. Honestly he would be a lot more social and probably very different if he could talk to people without them seeing him. History Mushspore is a MudWing who hatched alone, surrounded by the dead bodies of his family. His first experience was brutal pain before passing out alongside them. Sometime later, he didn't really remember, he got up from where he was and left to find something to eat. It wasn't very noticeable but there were yellow masses starting to form on his back. He began roaming the swamps aimlessly until digging a 'den' under a large tree and lived there for most of his lfe. The few times he would enter small MudWing villages, he would be chased off and occasionally followed into the swamps by other MudWings. At the age of 5 he was recruited into the MudWing army, when they saw his state they decided he was too weak to be effective in combat so they made him train under one of the medics (will input name and maybe even character page later). By the time he was 6 he became a healer for them. More in the Upcoming fanfic! (Keeping this for now I guess but it will need major editing when Slop returns.) Gallery . . . . . . . Trivia * I never noticed this until Squid commented about it but apparently Mush is basically being partially controlled by the mushrooms. Cordecyps is a actual type of mushroom that controls ants. This is why he likes damp, dark spots so much and would go into sudden rages. * Mushspore is short for MushroomSpore, a old OC name who was also nicknamed Mushspore who then got nicknamed Mush. * His new personality is kinda like mine but not enough to be a Sona. Does this even count as trivia? * Why he doesn't feel much pain is basically because he is like half dead. Also why he sometimes feels intense pain. * Now he is occasionally going to have thoughts from something in a Vigenere cipher if you want to decode it, idk why but it fits to me. The key/passphrase is his name. Lame, I know. Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (RainbowMist000000)